Plague Doctor Ghost
The Plague Doctor Ghost Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.5). Ray Stantz says: "The one we just saw? The Plague Doctor?" is a masked ghost in northern Italy. History When two teams of Ghostbusters captured Proteus in their Proton Streams, the god was forced to show them the future. Since eight men captured him at once, he had to show eight futures at once. One of the futures gleaned was of the Plague Doctor Ghost levitating above Poveglia's lighthouse. Upon the Ghostbusters' arrival at Poveglia, they witnessed a 500 foot tall column of ghosts. However, upon making landfall, the column completely dissipated. As they searched around, outside the old asylum, the Plague Doctor Ghost appeared before them. They opened fire but it vanished. Luckily, Ray Stantz had taken the initiative and fine tuned his Giga meter to sift through the local concentration of psychokinetic energy. They tracked the Plague Doctor in the asylum. Since it had the largest reading, Winston Zeddemore speculated trapping the Plague Doctor would leave them with the quieter ghosts. While Ray told the others the history of the asylum, he picked up a double reading similar to what Egon Spengler got at the recent United Nations Building bust. The Plague Doctor suddenly appeared and grabbed Ray then spun him around. To Ray's surprise, it said, "Devi Andare" (or "You must go") then proceeded to slam him into the ground. Ray managed to fire his thrower and destroyed the floor. He landed in a basement. The ghost was nowhere in sight. Peter and Winston raced to catch up to Ray. In the meantime, Ray discovered a Poveglian Artifact drenched in P.K.E. but the Plague Doctor reappeared behind him in a menacing new form, an avian head and black skeletal body dripping with Ectoplasm. Peter and Winston snagged him in their Proton Streams just in time. Ray threw out a Trap and captured the ghost. As predicted, they put a dent in the local P.K.E. but almost immediately, the levels rebounded at an exponential rate. Classification The Plague Doctor Ghost had the biggest individual reading of all the ghosts on Poveglia. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.5). Ray Stantz says: "Biggest individual reading on the island!" The Plague Doctor and Poveglian Artifact had a combined reading of "88.0" on the Giga Meter. Trivia *In the 16th century, doctors on Poveglia combated an outbreak by wearing long nosed masks stuffed with herbs in order to filter out sickness from the air they breathed. *On the Ghostbusters International #2 regular cover, the Plague Doctor is featured but does not appear in the main story. *In the Ghostbusters International #2, on page 15, in panel 2, on the far right is a Plague Doctor doll. *In Ghostbusters International #3, page 5, in panel 1, Ray likens the Plague Doctor ghost to Moby Dick compared to the other ghosts in Poveglia. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic p.5). Ray Stantz says: "He's our whale." *On page 16 of Ghostbusters International #10, on the white board is a photo of the Plague Doctor. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #3 ***Ghostbusters International #4 ****Mentioned in What Came Before! page. What Came Before! (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #4" (2016) (Comic What Came Before!). Line reads: "Peter, Winston, and Ray were dropped off on Poveglia Island, where they tracked down a Plague Doctor apparition, who, like the Venetian Shop Ghost in Ghostbusters International #2 and the Ghost Priests in Ghostbusters International #1 seemed eager to nudge the Ghostbusters away from this particular investigation." References Gallery PovegliaIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #4 PlagueDoctorGhostVolume3Issue2RegularCover.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 Regular Cover PlagueDoctorGhost02.jpg|Mannequin doll seen in Ghostbusters International #2 PlagueDoctorInternational3RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters International #3 regular cover PlagueDoctorGhost04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PlagueDoctorGhost05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PlagueDoctorGhost06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PlagueDoctorGhost07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PlagueDoctorGhost08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PlagueDoctorGhost09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 PlagueDoctorGhost10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #3 KylieGriffinIDW71.jpg|Photograph seen in Ghostbusters International #10 Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts